


Storm

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, M/M, bm scene, cas and ben play hide and seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent calendar 2014 day 15





	

There was a snow storm brewing outside. This left the small family stranded in the Bunker. Charlie and Dorothy had returned to Oz the previous night and planned to visit again very soon. So Sam, Dean, Cas and Ben were left stranded in their massive home.

Cas and Ben had been playing a game of hide and seek, which was unfair on Ben since Cas could sense his presence no matter where he was. (Ben would eventually have angel warding place on his ribs, but Dean didn't want to cause him unnecessary pain just yet).

Dean had told Cas to let Ben think he was winning for a little while before finding the boy. Call it post traumatic stress or whatever, but the boys mental development had taken a plunge after his mom's death. Dean couldn't blame him, he'd spent a while on a downward slope when he was four (If it wasn't for Sam he probably would have regressed completely).

The storm raged on outside and for the first time in a while, Sam and Dean were alone together.

"So..." Dean said, unsure of what to do, he knew what Sam was going to bring up.

"So," Sam said. "You and Cas, huh?"

"Yeah," Dean said, rubbing at his wrist. "I know, it's a little sudden and you're probably freaking out and probably hate me and stuff, but I love him Sam." Dean stopped when he heard Sam laughing at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"Your complete misjudgement of my response," Sam said, still laughing.

"What do you mean?" Dean said, tilting his head an entirely Cas way.

"I mean-" Sam burst out laughing seeing his brother's head tilt. "Dude, don't do that!"

"Do what?" Dean hadn't realised he had tilted his head.

"Tilt your head like your angel does," Sam said.

"I was?" Dean asked.

"Yes!" Sam shouted.

Dean cleared his throat, a blush rising up his neck. "Sammy, you were saying?" Dean was still feeling kind of awkward about this sharing and caring brotherly moment.

"Right, yeah, I mean that I've known you were Bi since puberty Dean."

"What!?" Dean yelled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted you to come to it on your own."


End file.
